


Your Devil On The Sofa

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot dedicated to the gay sixth gun community thirsting after Ruki ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Devil On The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottom-ruki from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bottom-ruki+from+tumblr).



You rolled on your side and took your phone out of your back pocket to check tumblr.

Ruki had invited you for a quiet afternoon at his place but just seeing him by your side, being his cute self was giving you not-quiet-at-all ideas, and you needed to calm yourself down by focusing on something else for a bit. And you thought that maybe, tumblr could help.

Ruki had just left you lying on the sofa to go prepare some tea, and you could scroll through your dashboard without his inquisitive gaze sneaking over your shoulder. You weren’t sure he would be so happy to read everything you were writing there as fanboy; but now that he was your boyfriend, you took even more pleasure into publicly writing down your fantasies about you and him. Not to mention, those fantasies were getting more and more vivid with Ruki being actually by your side and you were seriously wondering how you didn’t rape him already.

Your eyes fell on a set of gifs from a My Devil On The Bed live and you suddenly wondered why the hell did you thought tumblr would actually help you calm down ? But it was to late to backpedal now : your eyes were stuck on Ruki’s swaying hips and you felt warmth growing in your lower abdomen.

“Why would you look at me through your phone when I am right here ?”

You got startled by Ruki’s voice whispering into your ear. How the hell could he be so quiet when he was moving ? You hadn’t heard him coming back ! Unless you had been too concentrated on those gifs to even notice …

“I- I don’t … !”

You stammered, blushing, and tried to put your phone away but Ruki was quicker and grabbed it from your hand. You tried to get it back but he straddled your upper hip and blocked your hands between his thigh and calf.

Now that you were immobilised, he casually unlocked your phone to examine closely what you were looking at. He scrolled down your dashboard, then down your blog, seeming very concentrated. You were looking at him nervously, waiting for his reaction. Yet, at the same time, the position your two were in was finishing to turn you on and you were definitely hard. The worse was that Ruki didn’t seem to be about to leave his spot on your hip, and the way he had blocked your hands prevented you from reaching your crotch and relieving yourself a bit.

A long moment silently passed by and you were seriously starting to hurt when Ruki lowered your phone to look at you. His expression was impossible to read and you bit your lips. After an awkward moment of you two staring stonily at each other, you muttered :

“What ?”

“Are you  _ this _ thirsty ?”

You snorted and started to blush again as your erection seemed to feel even more restrained under Ruki’s piercing gaze.

“Is it my fault if you sway your hips like a whore on stage ? How am I supposed to react when I see this ? Say that your voice is strikingly beautiful ? Even the chastest fangirl would get wet seeing you like that. No, I’m not a fan to your band just for the music, but you are not all about music either.”

You pouted now, Ruki’s expression was a scolding one and it was unfair. You would never say all you were saying about him on your blog if he wasn’t pushing it himself.

But his expression was changing now and a smirk stretched his lips. He released your hands and moved his knee to rub at your crotch, feeling your hard-on under the fabric. His smirk widened.

“That’s funny you know, since we met I have thought you were a rather innocent guy, but you’re actually a pervert …”

“I am not-”

Your protest was muffled by Ruki’s lips on yours and you didn’t do any move to pull back to finish your sentence. You parted your lips, wanting more, but Ruki pulled back.

“Not that I am complaining.”

His gaze was blazing now and he rolled you over to have you rest on your back. He straddled you again, this time squishing your cock under his tempting ass. He didn’t even grind yet, but you let out a moan.

Ruki chuckled adorably yet darkly :

“So so thirsty. I bet I could make you come just by dancing in front of you.”

He probably could, but he had already been teasing you for years, and now that he was at hand, you could barely control yourself. You swiftly sat up and savagely attacked his lips, grabbing his ass in the same movement. You shoved your tongue into his mouth, caressing his and licking all over the wet cavity. You felt him chuckle again and it tickled you. And then he gave himself up to the kiss and you started kneading his tender ass, unable to hold back when he was kissing back like that.

He pulled back after a moment, panting hard, cheeks flushed and visibly getting very aroused on his turn, considering how his crotch was poking at your lower abdomen now. You smirked at how pretty he was, all flushed and hot, and you kissed his nose.

“You are so cute, you sexy slut.”

And you wanted to go back to kissing him hard but he was still winded so you attacked his neck instead, tracing the lines he would draw on it for the lives with your tongue. It elicited you a groan from your tiny boyfriend, jolting his reply.

“People usually … say I am cute …  _ or  _ sexy, not both …”

Your lips left the hickey you were drawing on his neck for a very short time.

“Well,  _ you _ can be both at the same time. But only you can, and only when I am about to fuck you.”

He whined, apparently all the more enthusiastic at the idea. Then he pushed you a little :

“My turn now.”

You were ready to just eat him up alive but you couldn’t say no when he was being so adorable. So you pulled back a little and let him kiss your clavicle, sucking and nipping softly on the skin. His hands sneaked under your t-shirt and pulled at it. He stopped his sucking business only to take the item of clothing off of you and then got his lips back on your skin, slowly tracing his way to your nipple as his hands were groping around for you belt to unbuckle. On their wandering, they fell on your cock and he had just licked at your nipple that he pulled back to look down, seemingly even more interested by what your jean was hiding. He palpated the bulge a bit, feeling it. Then his eyes met yours and they had widened a bit. Yet he didn’t speak and you smirked inwardly : was he finding you bigger than what he had expected ? But Ruki was now unbuckling your belt and he did it eagerly, as if in a hurry. He then unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans and pulled them down along with your boxer. Your dick sprang out and you sighed heavily, feeling already better now that it was free from its restraints.

Ruki froze at the very sight. His eyes widened a lot now and he gaped, his mouth forming a O.

“That’s … That’s huge !”

You giggled and looked down :

“Of course it is, what were you expecting ? I am Ruki’s boyfriend, I have to have the best equipment to make him feel good …”

But when you raised your gaze back up, you found that Ruki was still staring in awe, his cheeks now dark red and his hands covering his own crotch. He actually seemed …  worried .

“Ruki ? Is anything wrong ?”

You asked, furrowing your eyebrows and getting concerned by your boyfriend’s attitude.

He shook his head.

“You … You're… you’re never going to fit in my ass …”

You looked at him for a moment, gaping, before you bursted into laughter :

“Aaw, do you mean that you are afraid of my cock ?!”

Ruki wrinkled his nose and he was pretty hurt as he turned away and sat, bringing his knees to his chest and hiding his flushed cheeks in his crossed arms.

You stared at him silently for a minute, taken aback by his reaction. You hadn’t actually meant to hurt him, but you apparently did.

Ignoring your aching need between your thighs, you sat just beside him and framed his shoulders with one arm.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t meant to hurt you. But there is nothing to be frightened of, I only mean to pleasure you and I’ll make sure to make you feel as less pain as possible. I promise, soon enough this huge tool will be the cause of your greatest pleasure.”

Ruki didn’t respond or even moved in the first place, but then he slightly slumped against you and let his head rest against your shoulder.

“I know I am not so young anymore but … I am still a virgin. And as much as I love to wriggle lewdly on stage and turn everyone on, I am actually … insecure.”

You smiled softly, and stroked his head gently.

“I am a virgin too, you know. But I don’t think there is anything you should be insecure about. Just do your best, as you always do, and I’ll do my best, and there is no way anything can go wrong, right ? I promise, I’ll be gentle. You know that I love you, I won’t hurt you …”

With that, you leaned into him and kissed him deeply. Ruki kissed back, a bit weakly at first, then harder and more passionately as you dragged his tongue to dance with yours. And soon, his hands got around your neck and pulled at you, as if he was trying to reach for your throat with his tongue. You moaned at that and he moaned all together.

Without breaking the kiss, he moved to straddle you again and rolled his hips a bit but both of you felt how your cock was only half hard now. Despite how turned on you were a bit earlier, comforting Ruki as apparently taken all your libido away.

Ruki pulled back to look down.

“It seems that I have been neglecting your dick for too long and now it is begging for attention … Would you want me to help you get it hard again ?”

You smirked - there was your Ruki again - and cooed :

“Please do~”

“What should I use”

“Don’t you know already ? You have read my blog …”

Ruki smirked on his turn.

“Right … then I guess I’ll give it the same treat I do to my mic.”

With that, he bent down and kissed the tip of your cock. You shuddered at the feel of the soft lips, and then at his hot breath tickling you, before he took you in his wet heat.

You sighed and reach to grab a handful of his hair. What kind of power did this man have over you ? He had barely touched you again that you were already so turned back on …

Ruki when deep on it, slowly, massaging the underside with his tongue. When he felt like he couldn’t go further, he started sucking, moving back and forth along your cock with lewd suction noises. It didn’t took him long to elicit groans of pleasure from you. You shifted a bit, and pulled a little at his hair despite yourself. You knew you shouldn’t move too much because you could hurt him, but it was impossible to stay still when such waves of pleasures were crossing your body.

“Ah … Ah, Ru- Aaaaw …”

Ruki pulled back and licked his lips, a lewd smirk on them.

“That’s interesting. What a pity my mic can’t emit such sexy noises.”

He was about to go back on but you lightly pulled at his hair :

“No … no more. If you go on like that, I’ll cum right away, but I want to pleasure you, I want to cum in your pretty ass.”

He hesitated but then straightened up and looked into your eyes :

“Alright …”

You stretched out your arm and reached for his cheek; then stroked it tenderly with a gentle smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle, and I’ll make you feel good.”

With that, your hand got down on Ruki’s chest and you pushed him lightly to make him lie on his back. He didn’t resist and you hovered above him. You bit your lips : you liked this view a lot. Despite yourself, the slight worry in Ruki’s gaze was turning you on even more, and being on top of his tiny figure was something you had fantasized about so much, actually doing it was nearly overwhelming. Right now, you just wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him recklessly.

But he was your tiny adorable boyfriend, and you loved him too much to not hold back and make sure he was ready before sating your own desire.

 

So you slowly lowered yourself and kissed him deeply, nibbling softly on his lower lips and letting your hands roam all over his body. You grabbed his shirt and took it off, then slipped your hands under his tank top. You caressed softly his non existent abs, then moved up to his nipples and attacks both of them with your hands. You pinched them lightly, then rubbed your thumbs over them. Ruki arched in your touch, and moaned against your tongue.

You pulled back, wanting to hear those without muffling them. You licked at his neck instead, coming back to the hickey you had started earlier, and smiled against his skin at his faint moans of pleasure.

When his groans grew louder and the flesh of his nipple went dark pink, you estimated that these didn’t need your attention anymore, and you moved down, planting sound kisses along his ribs, then his stomach.

When you reached his waistband, the tiny man was breathing heavily. You smirked as you unbuttoned his jeans and, as he had done for you, pulled both his boxers and trousers down. Your smile grew wider, to become a chuckle as you unveiled his boner. His cock was … well, modelled on the rest of his body : tiny. 

“Aaw, what a cute little dick~”

“Don’t make fun of me !”

Ruki pouted, a bit irritated. You were understanding better why he was feeling insecure. But it was not like you planned to let him fuck you, right ? So his size didn’t mattered in the end.

Ruki was still pouting though, as your smirk hadn’t disappeared from your lips. He was about to emit another scolding but you lifted one of his thigh to kiss the inner side and his words got muffled in a little moan. You smiled against his skin : it was so soft under your lips, this part of his body was probably the one you prefered. So you lavished sound kisses all over it, without forgetting the other one.

Ruki was wriggling now, and the sweetest sounds were escaping his lips. You smirked and estimated that now was the time to start preparing him.

“Where is your lube ?”

“What makes you think I have lube ?  _ I _ am not a pervert !”

You cocked and eyebrow :

“Oh, come on … Unless you want me to screw you dry …”

Ruki’s eyebrows furrowed now :

“You wouldn’t do that ?”

“Where is it ?”

“I have a bottle in my nightstand.”

You stood up and paced to his room, rummaged through the drawer, then returned quickly with the bottle in your hand.

Ruki wriggled with a smug look when you were back between his spread legs. And you smirked at his eagerness : his previous worry seemed to have completely faded before lust.

You squirted lube on your hand, making sure that your fingers were completely coated, before your reached for his entrance and rubbed at it, feeling the tender flesh yield under your digits, and your boyfriend’s body shudder at the cold feeling.

You raised your eyes to meet Ruki’s :

“You ready ?”

Your boyfriend nodded and you placed one finger at his entrance before pushing in wearily. You felt him tense and arch a bit. His inner walls were clenching tightly around your finger, making it difficult for you to reach further.

“Try to relax, baby.”

“I’m trying. But that’s not easy, it’s the first time I’m doing this.”

Now his walls were yielding more easily under your pressure.

You lifted an eyebrow :

“Is it ? I won’t buy that you never masturbated !”

The tiny man rolled his eyes :

“Of course I did ! But never this way …”

Your finger was fully into him now, and you were feeling him stretching around it.

“How is it ?”

“Hmm … weird but ... not painful.”

You started moving slowly and wearily, stretching him further.

“You’re taking it pretty easily, shall I add another one ?”

“Please do.”

So you pulled back a little, enough to let a second finger slip in.

Ruki winced this time, as you were making your way deeper into him. You went slowly but didn’t stop until your fingers were outstretched.

Ruki was biting his lower lips when you looked back to his face to ask :

“Okay ?”

“It stings. Go slowly, please.”

“Of course.”

With that you started moving again. Ruki’s breath was a bit louder as you went back and forth into him, and it took longer this time, before you felt his walls loosen around your digits. You made slow motions of scissor into him to stretch him further, still going slowly but starting to get impatient as your cock was aching down there. But you resisted the temptation to touch it and focused back on your tiny boyfriend instead.

“Can I add a third finger now ?”

Ruki shut his eyes but nodded.

You hesitated for a bit : your fantasies included making him come without touching his cock, but he was already taking two fingers hard. He could be as well-prepared as possible and you could be the gentlest in the world, it would still hurt, and probably a lot more than you wished. So you decided to let go of your fantasy for this first time, and instead make sure he would be able to fulfill it later on.

Therefor, you squirted more lube on your fingers and, as you placed them to his entrance, started stroking his erection. You pushed your fingers in with a satisfied smile as you felt him yield more easily before your digits. It was still hurting though, as Ruki’s tightly furrowed eyebrows could witness, but he was letting out small moans of pleasure and his breath was getting frantic.

You made sure to smear lube all over his inner walls as you went warily on. Ruki was saying nothing, his eyes were shut, and his features were contorted in something you couldn’t determine if it was pain or pleasure. You paused in your movement and straightened up a little to kiss the tip of his nose. His eyes opened at the gentle touch and he stayed silent but he kissed your chin in return and gave you a smile.

It was probably supposed to be a soft, cute smile to let you know he was okay but the fact that his sinful lips were half opened to let him breath frantically, and his lips swollen from the previous blowjob made it look like the hottest smile you ever seen.

It was already difficult for him to breath but you dipped your head down anyway to seal your lips together and shove your tongue in his mouth as you shoved your fingers further into his ass, still gently but firmly, until your digits were entirely into Ruki’s heat.

On the other end, you were kissing him hard and messily, breathing hotly against his mouth and biting at his lower lips. He was whimpering and moaning in both pain and pleasure, trying to breath but still wanting to kiss back anyway. After a few moments of making out, you pulled back to allow him to breath and get back to your fingers, still in his ass. You moved a bit, felt Ruki wincing and half choking. You stopped briefly but before long, the view of his ass swallowing your fingers became impossible to bear, like the thought of how it must feel around your dick and you started moving again greedily, probably a little too fast.

Ruki seemed to want to protest, and he tried to reach down with one of his hand, probably to grab your wrist and make you slow down, but your fingers brushed against a certain area you hadn’t reach until now that you assumed was his prostate, given the way he suddenly arched and let out a sharp cry.

You froze at the eortic sight, your cock starting to hurt seriously again. Oh, how you wanted to be in his ass already and fuck him and make him cry and arch like that repeatedly ...  But Ruki wasn’t completely ready for now and you forced yourself to be gentler.

You stayed still for a while, until the tiny man’s breath was closer to steady, then started moving again slowly, concentrated on stretching him properly. Fortunately, the prostate stimulation had him relax a bit and you were starting to feel your fingers moving more freely into him now.

“Why aren’t you doing it again ?”

“What ?”

“Stimulating that sweet spot inside of me ? It feels so good, I want it again !”

You smirked :

“Oh, you’ll have it again, don’t worry. But not before I have my dick in your ass …”

Ruki squirmed and rolled his hips against your fingers, trying to get them deeper but you wouldn’t touch his prostate again.

“You sadist ! Okay, put it in me already !”

You should probably protest: his walls were still tightly squeezing your fingers, Ruki would need some more time being fingered before he would be able to take your cock without too much pain.

But he was begging now, trying to reach for your wrist and literally fuck himself on your fingers. And you couldn’t allow it. Not when your cock was aching between your thighs, already twitching at the thought of the tight heat you had a taste of with your fingers.

So you pulled your digits out and grasped the bottle of lube to generously pour it onto your length. In front of you, Ruki whimpered at the loss, squirming more. He got up on one elbow to gaze at you and licked his lips as he did so.

“Come on. Make me feel good.”

“Alright baby.”

You grabbed his legs, lifting his hips and dragging him a bit on the sofa to have his butt resting between your knees and his swollen, inviting hole, just a few inch from your dick.

“Grit your teeth, it’s going to hurt. But you know what’s waiting for you afterward, don’t you ?”

“Stop chatting already and give me that dick you’re so proud of !”

You chuckled :

“As you wish, your majesty”.

With that, you teased his entrance with the tip of your cock, before seizing his hips and forcing into his tight heat.

Going slowly earlier hadn’t seem so much better than just slid in in one go and you decided this time to try and just bury yourself into him in one swift movement to see if it was easier for him to bear it this way.

Pain violently seized his body and he cried, arching, at the violent thrust. Tears started filling his eyes and he was trembling into your grasp. This view alone was a relish. Ruki was probably right to say you were a sadist, because you didn’t know anything nearly as hot as your boyfriend being about to cry as you buried yourself deep into him. It was definitely irresistible and you dipped your head down to kiss his tears away. Then you sealed your lips together and went for a deep but loving kiss, kind of an apology for enjoying so much seeing him suffer.

When you pulled back, Ruki scolded, half sobbing :

“You jerk, I told you to go slowly ! Move now.”

“You’re sure ?”

“Yes, I want to feel it again. Go ahead and move, it will be better than bearing it still.”

“Alright then.”

You kissed his nose, how the hell was he managing to be so cute and hot at the same time ? It was unfair ! As unfair as making him wait any longer for his pleasure, so you obeyed and started moving slowly.

His walls were still clenching super tightly around your member and you had trouble thrusting the first few time, before Ruki’s flexibility showed up and allowed you to move more easily. And once you were moving steadily into him, what you had predicted earlier on went true and you didn’t have much trouble finding his prostate again and rubbed at it repeatedly, earning louder and louder moans of pleasure from your boyfriend. The tears in his eyes had disappeared and his current expression along with the sweetest sounds escaping his mouth was suggesting that he only elicited pleasure from your gentle thrusts stroking his insides.

“Ah … ah … aaaaw, it feels so good- ! Fuck me harder !”

“I thought you wanted me to go slow ?” You teased with a smirk. Both of you knew very well that you wouldn’t hold back much longer, not when he was moaning like that. But you assumed that holding back a little longer to tease and make him beg was totally worth it.

“And weren’t you afraid of how big I am a little earlier ?”

“Are you kidding me ?” He groaned with frustration as you stopped thrusting to look at him with your teasing smirk.

“Fuck me ! Fuck me now, fuck me hard ! Fuck me so roughly I black out when I come ! Come on, fuck me so that I can’t walk tomorrow ! I have two days off, I’ll have plenty of time to recover afterward, fuck me hard !”

“Ah, but what make you think I’ll let you recover ? What if I don't want you to walk for the rest of your life ? If I want to hold you hostage ?”

“Then you’d better start now and make sure I won’t walk tomorrow !” He screamed in frustration : “Will you move dammit !?”

You chuckled darkly but finally decided to grant his wish. You wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer anyway, his walls squeezing your cock were way too inviting.

So you started moving again, quickly accelerating your rhythm until you were pounding him into the sofa.

He was screaming in pleasure as each of your thrust drove into his prostate and his body was shuddering violently. Your cock was sliding easily into his stretched hole now and you soon joined him whimpering and moaning.

His toes curled, clawing at your shoulders and your grip tightened on his hips. You were holding him so firmly you would probably leave bruises on his hips but he didn’t seem to care and neither were you. On the contrary, wearing the witnesses of your passionate deed would only make him more graceful.

Ruki hadn’t stopped begging, but he was a complete mess now : he was all dishevelled and seized with pleasure. He wouldn’t be long to come and neither would you.

Suddenly, his inner walls clenched you tightly and both of you climaxed at the same time, shouting in unison.

The wave of pleasure crossing your body almost made you blind and you fell forward on Ruki, unable to keep yourself upright with the orgasm roaring inside of you. Your tiny boyfriend squirmed under you and his voice came out hoarse :

“Baby, you’re squishing me …”

You groaned. You didn’t think you could move, but you somehow managed to embrace him and roll both of you over until you were lying on the leather of the sofa and Ruki was resting on top of you, his chest heaving against yours.

You stayed quiet for a while, trying to catch your breath, and Ruki was the first to speak :

“You are wonderful. I love you.”

You giggled and gave him the kiss he was asking for with pouty lips.

“Thank you. Though I think you are the most wonderful of us. And I love you too.”

You stayed quietly still for a while more, savoring the closeness and the hazy after-climax sensation. Eventually, Ruki wiggled and tried to sit up but it only elicited him a pained whine.

“My ass hurt … I don’t even think I’ll be able to sit for a while, let alone to walk.”

You smiled to yourself : Ruki was suffering because of you but you were feeling more smug contentment than guilt at that thought. You did apologize though.

“Well, you’d better make it up by pampering me and carrying me around until I can walk on my own ... “

“Sure, baby. But for now, let’s rest a little bit more.”

With that, you closed your eyes and hugged Ruki tight, nuzzling at him.

“We should get a blanket, or we’ll catch a cold.”

You opened one eye to look at your boyfriend :

“Is that an order ?”

“Yes it is.” He answered, a bit louder that his previous statements.

“Alright, alright.” You groaned and pushed him gently to get him off of you. You sat, then got up on shaky legs. God, you weren’t even sure you could make it to the cupboard before collapsing. But you somehow got hold of yourself and manage to come back to the sofa a little later with the demanded blanket.

“The tea is cold …”

“And you want me to heat it up ?”

“Hum … later on, yes, but for now, I think we should follow your previous plan and rest.”

You sighed, relieved. Walking to the closet had been hard but you had managed to. Walking to the kitchen was a definite no.

So you slumped back on the sofa, brought Ruki in your embrace again and then wrapped the two of you in the soft blanket. Ruki sighed in contentment and snuggled against your chest. You smiled softly : he looked like a cute plushy animal like this, so tiny and light you didn’t feel any discomfort having him rest on top of you.

“Your heart is still racing … “

“For you only baby, for your only …”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english speaker, please forgive me if I made mistakes.  
> I am also a straight girl who learnt everything she knows about male x male intercourses by reading fanfictions probably written by girls. I therefor apologize if the body reactions (or anything else actually) are inaccurate.
> 
> So I wrote this because I came across the blog of a gay fan of the GazettE who was complaining about the lack of male!reader x Ruki fanfics and somehow it inspired me and here is the result.  
> I hope you will enjoy it. If you do, please leave a kudos or, even better, a comment. I can't keep this attached to my account because reasons but I will keep an eye on this work and watch the reactions~
> 
> Now, allow me to disappear into the void ... ε=┌( ･_･)┘


End file.
